1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning signs. More particularly, the present invention relates to warning signs of the variety required in some jurisdictions to be placed on the cross arms of all utility poles mounted immediately adjacent to electrical power lines. Regulatory requirements dictate that the term “High Voltage” be affixed to both sides of the cross arms in order to warn utility workers and the general public of the danger of high voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the signs used for the above-noted purpose are typically flat metal or plastic signs bearing the terminology “High Voltage”. The signs are attached to both sides of the cross arm either in the maintenance yard when the pole is being assembled or on-site when the pole is being disposed at a desired location. Signs of this type hold up for a time under ambient conditions, but eventually fall off, fall into disrepair or fade due to weather conditions, especially exposure to sunlight, and must be replaced.
Replacement typically requires a lineman to climb the pole or to use a bucket lift truck to reach the level of the cross arm to install a new sign, generally with hammer and nails or some other suitable fastening means. Before this can be done, the lineman must cover all of the live wires and other components within close proximity to the sign with an insulating rubber blanket to protect himself and others from the danger of electrocution. While prudent, this safety procedure takes additional time and adds to the labor costs of the utility.
The present invention enables warning signs of this type to be installed and replaced from ground level without requiring a lineman to ascend to the level of electrically live components, thereby lowering labor costs and reducing the risk of electrocution.